


For them

by xanster



Series: Deja Vu No Matter The World [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowling wasn't just a past-time to Changmin.<br/>It meant something else, before.<br/>When Changmin finally lets go of the past;<br/>allowing his hyung to take him to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For them

Changmin licked his lips nervously as he waited for the signal to begin. The last time he had done this was awhile ago. In fact, -quite- awhile ago. He had tried to coax, pressure and even boss his way out of it but no. The scriptwriters and the PDs were determined to have their way. 

He slid his fingers into the holes and took a deep breath. He remembered how -he- did it- so easily, so expertly. The slide of his long fingers into the holes; the sideward glance that he always threw back at him if he was there; the quiet seconds before he strode forward, bending his left leg and letting the ball glide from his hand. 

The breath caught in his throat and Changmin opened his eyes, trying to still the pounding of his heart at the recollection. 'Take 1!' came the order. 

Changmin strode forward, once, twice. The ball dropped from his hand onto the polished lane with a plunk and rolled forward a bit before cluttering into the gutter. Changmin groaned inwardly as Kang Ho Dong hyung and the rest of the cast burst into laughter behind him. Then he felt slaps on his back and turned around, a smile plastered on his face.

\--

It was way back in Japan when he had first gone bowling with his hyungs. Back then it was something he looked forward to in their lonesome existence there. They spent hours laughing, joking and forgetting their homesickness temporarily. He had enjoyed it then. And then 2009 happened and like a traumatic experience, he had stopped going bowling. He changed hobbies- he preferred staying home and building his Lego sets instead. Building blocks with no painful memories attached were better ways of spending his free time anyway. 

-He- was different though. He still loved bowling even throughout the difficult times. For him, he had different memories attached to the sport. It was something he had done before TVXQ and the company he kept was still the same. Still with him. Changmin understood that. He also knew that was why -he- didn't force him to come along on his bowling outings, even though he still always asked without fail. 

\--

On the day that the bowling episode was being aired, Changmin came over to find -him- sitting on the couch, with the TV on. 'Hyung!' Changmin yelled, reaching for the remote control to change channels. 

'No, no! Stop, I always watch your shows! What's wrong?' -He- looked up, holding the control out of Changmin's reach. His eyes flitted back and forth from the TV screen to Changmin's anxious face. 

'I.. It's just really silly. I look silly.' Changmin muttered. He made another grab for the control. 

The opening chords of the 'Cool Kiz' show played out behind Changmin's back. Oh shit, he thought. Kang Ho Dong's voice boomed out behind him, going through his usual opening remarks. And then, 'Ah yes today we'll be challenging... BOWLING! Changmin ah, how about you go first?' 

Changmin closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them to see -him- watching him steadily. -He- patted the space beside him on the sofa in a gesture beckoning Changmin to sit down beside him. Changmin glumly plonked himself down, staring daggers into the TV screen.

The episode rumbled on. Changmin's embarrassment hit sky-high as he watched himself fail desperately at the sport, as his co-stars laughed, as he pretended to poke fun at himself for the cameras. He could feel his ears burning red even as the episode ended.

Suddenly he found strong arms embracing him tightly. 

'Changdola. It's okay. It will be okay.' A familiar, warm voice murmured into his ear. Changmin shuddered as he leaned into the embrace, letting his guard down as he allowed his emotions, so painstakingly disguised during filming, flow freely from his eyes.

\--

Changmin finished recording and looked through the window out at where -he- stood with Yoo Young-Jin hyung. They locked gazes with him and -he- smiled, giving a thumbs up. Then turning, he did a 'wait' gesture and walked out of the studio. 

Changmin quirked an eyebrow quizzically at that but thought nothing of it. -He- was always very hands-on during their recording sessions, running around, consulting with everyone involved. Changmin preferred to stay out of the way, knowing that at the end, -he- would come to him and get his consent for whatever plans he had in mind for them. For them, he liked the sound of that. He liked it ever since he realised it was mutual a few years ago. 

-He- soon came back into the studio and walked right up to Changmin who was sitting on the couch, playing a game on his phone. 'Yea?' Changmin asked, not bothering to look up. He knew the other had something to tell him even without a word being uttered. 

'We've got the morning off tomorrow. I've talked to Kyungjae-hyung.' 

'Oh?'

'Yea. We're going out tonight. Just you and me. It's been awhile.' 

'Where?'

'It's a surprise. You're okay with that right?'

Changmin paused the game just before the pitcher was about to throw his baseball. He looked up towards the man who was gazing back down at him.

'Don't ask stupid questions, hyung.'

And the pitcher threw his ball. 

\--

Changmin leaned back in his chair, humming with contentment, the last of the takeout settling in his stomach.

'Changdola, get your jacket, I'll get the car.'

'What? Where are we going, hyung?' Changmin asked plaintively. He wanted to stay at home and maybe have some wine before bed. 

'Somewhere. You trust me, don't you, Changdola?' Came the reply. 

Changmin frowned and then nodded hesitatingly. He had a bad feeling about it but he trusted the man implicitly. He would complain and grumble, yes. But whatever -he- decided, when it came down to it, Changmin knew he would follow.

\--

They arrived at a late-night bowling alley. The neon sign of the bowling ball and pins blinking outside. Changmin turned to -him-, aghast. 

'What? Why? You know I can't..' He sputtered. He clenched his fists beside him as memories starting flooding back in. The ache in his chest began to throb. 

A warm hand clasped soothingly over his fist and started rubbing gently over his knuckles.

'It's okay, Changmin ah. I'm here. It will be okay.'

He looked up into the face of the man - the man he had looked up to as a naive 13-year old; the man he had admired as a leader of the group he would belong to for the next 10 years; the man he trusted the most; the one he chose to follow; his hyung and eventually, his partner. The one who owned both his heart and his memories now. 

Happier memories.

'Alright.' He whispered as a kiss pressed against his forehead and then his hand. 'Let's go.'

\--

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on livejournal 7/13/14


End file.
